This invention is related to the transportation of produce over a vertical distance. In the food packaging and processing industry it is common for food to be deposited into large storage containers from the top of the container. Oftentimes, when the container is initially filled, the food will enter the container from the top and drop to the bottom of the container. With large containers this drop may be 16 feet or more. Any produce falling greater than 1 foot will be subject to damage from the fall, leading to bruised or smashed produce that renders the produce unsuitable for use or sale. The present invention relates to a novel device and method for transporting materials, primarily produce, over a vertical distance, such that the produce can be delivered to the lower height, such as the bottom of a container, from a higher height, such as the top of a container. The device and method allows for the vertical transport of the produce without damaging the produce while still allowing for a fast, automated process to be used to fill the container.